


Detention With Mr. Way

by orphan_account



Series: Gerard Way Imagines [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Blowjobs, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Not Underage, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Student Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, this is some kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An imagine in which Frank and you are dating, and you plan some hijinks that land you in detention with the formidable Mr. Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention With Mr. Way

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the next story in the Gerard Imagines series, and this one features none other than Frank Iero.
> 
> Frank and you are 18 in this story, and Gerard is 21.
> 
> Enjoy!

You giggle, and Frank does too, because what you’re both about to do is going to be your best trick so far.

 

Frank and you have been dating since eighth grade, and everyone called you delinquents. From spray painting anarchist art on the bleachers on the football field, to cutting the power during choir rehearsals, you both had a knack for trouble, and boy, did you two know how to do it well. 

 

So when Frank and you were smoking during lunch, Frank brought up an  _ especially _ great idea.

 

“Babe, I know how to leave our mark on this school: spray paint the wall in the freshman hallway with the words ‘FUCK THE ESTABLISHMENT’. How does that sound?” Frank says, chuckling to himself as you steal his cigarette from him.

 

“You know what, Frankie? That’s fucking brilliant!” you exclaim, bouncing excitedly in his lap, and he laughs, wrapping his arms around you and kissing your neck. You both know it’s perfect, because tomorrow’s your last day in this shit hole, since you both are graduating.

 

“I fucking love you, Y/N.” He mumbles, and you curl into his touch.

 

“I fucking love you too, Frank,” You say, and laugh when he begins to tickle you.

 

******

 

The next day, while everyone is away at lunch, you and Frank go back to your lockers, and dig out the two cans of spray paint Frank had bought the night before.

 

Giggling, you both make your way to the freshman hall, and Frank rubs his hands together devilishly.

 

“Let’s get to work, babe!” He says, and you start with the word ‘FUCK’.

 

A few minutes later, you both look at your handiwork, and laugh.

 

“That’ll be hard to get out, I bet!” You say, cackling and tracing your finger over the ‘F’.

 

Frank comes up behind you and pulls you close. “It sure will, babe. Oh shit! We forgot to sign our names!” He takes the can of spray paint from you and puts both of your initials, and steps back, smiling.

 

“There. Fucking perfect.” He says, and turns around, his face suddenly going pale.

 

You look at him, confused. “Frank? Babe? What’s wrong?” You turn around, and you blanch.

 

Standing right there, in the fucking hallway, arms crossed, a glare on his face, is Mr. Way, the art teacher. 

 

Now, you and Frank aren’t really scared of all the other teachers, but Mr. Way is a different story. Even though he’s just three years older than both of you, something about him has always screamed ‘Don’t fuck with me’.

 

And now, Mr. Way, of all teachers, has caught you.

 

You both know you’re in deep shit.

 

“So, Iero and Y/N, nice to know this is the impression you want to leave behind as your legacy. Come with me.” Mr. Way barks, running a hand through his hair. He turns to leave, and you and Frank follow behind, Frank clasping his hands in yours as you make your way to Mr. Way’s classroom.

 

As soon as you both get there, Mr. Way directs the both of you to two separate desks on either side of the room.

 

Mr. Way stands in between you and Frank, and you both wait for the inevitable chewing out you’re going to get.

 

“So, I’ve never had a problem with you two, because you’ve always been respectful towards me, never disrupting my class. And I’ve never caught you two doing anything wrong, but now that I have…” Mr. Way trails off, rubbing his hands together.

 

“There will be consequences.” Mr. Way slides his hands in the pockets of his waistcoat, and you fiddle with the hem of your school skirt nervously. You look over at Frank, and see he’s fiddling with his loose tie nervously. 

 

“W-what are you going to do, Mr. Way?” You ask, your voice trembling, looking up at the intimidating teacher.

 

A sly smile plays at the corner of Mr. Way’s lips. “You’ll see.” He puts up a finger as if to say ‘one moment’, and walks out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

You and Frank look at each other, and you both start giggling nervously.

 

“Wonder what he’s gonna do,” Frank muses, sliding out of his desk and perching himself on top of yours, smirking as he undoes his tie.

 

“I don’t know, but it can’t be anything good.” You look at Frank’s nimble fingers and you have a sudden vision of him fingering you on top of Mr. Way’s desk.

 

“Hey, uh, Frankie? How about we do one last ‘fuck you’?” You purr, and Frank’s eyebrows raise up slightly, and he smiles.

 

“That’s my girl. What do you have in mind?” He murmurs, leaning in close to you and dragging his fingers on your bottom lip.

 

“How about you fuck me on top of Mr. Way’s desk?” You say, getting out of your desk and crossing the room, perching yourself on top of Mr. Way’s desk, your legs wide open and beckoning to your boyfriend, who moves towards you as if on autopilot, capturing your lips in a harsh kiss as he unbuttons your shirt and pulls your tits out of your bra, sucking on your left nipple.

 

You moan, grabbing a chunk of his hair and pulling on it, just the way he likes. He lets out a strangled moan, thrusting his hips up against you, grinding his clothed erection on your underwear.

 

“Fuck, Frankie… I need you to fuck me. Now.” You order, and he pulls away, pulling his pants and boxers down, and you hurriedly tug your underwear off, giving him one last kiss before his lines himself up and pushes into you harshly.

 

“Fuck…” He groans, panting. “You’re always so fucking tight, baby…” You throw your head back and he leans forward, leaving little bite marks all over the creamy skin there, as he pulls out and thrusts back into you, hard and fast, just the way you like it.

 

“Yeah… right there… ooh!” You squeal as he hits a particularly sweet spot, and you tighten around him automatically, and he laughs. 

 

“That feel good, baby?” He says, kissing your neck and fucking you harder, making sure to hit that spot over and over again.

 

“Yes, Frank-- oh god!” You let out a little scream as your orgasm hits you hard, and peppers little kisses all over your face as he continues fucking you through your orgasm.

 

“Fuck yeah! Oh fuck… Babe, I’m gonna cum…” Frank rasps, his hips thrusting into you erratically, and you can feel another orgasm coming on.

 

Just as you’re both about to climax, the classroom door slams open, and you both stop, mortified as Mr. Way stands there, his mouth open, a shocked look on his face.

 

Frank pulls out of you immediately, pulling his pants up and stands in front of you, shielding you as you try to button up your shirt.

 

“What--? What in the FUCK do you think you two are doing?” Mr. Way roars, stepping closer, his hands dropping from behind his back and you both look to see he’s carrying the infamous yardstick that the nuns use to punish kids.

 

Frank’s eyes widen, and he stammers over his words. “I-- uh-- we--”

 

You hop off the desk, and square your shoulders, stepping closer to Mr. Way, looking him straight into the eyes. “We were fucking on your desk! You got a problem with that?” You step even closer, until you and Mr. Way are practically inches from each other, and you can feel the heat radiating off of his lower region, and you smile.

 

“Did you get hard watching me and Frank fuck, Mr. Way?” You purr seductively, tracing a finger down his black tie and settling your hand on his erection, and he lets out a sharp gasp.

 

“I-- you-- need to stop that right now, Y/N!” Mr. Way smacks your hand away from his dick, and you giggle. You peer back at Frank, who looks slightly pissed yet intrigued. You give him a wink, and mouth, ‘I know what I’m doing, don’t worry,’ to him, and he just smiles.

 

You turn back to Mr. Way, who looks angry as fuck. Your resolve slips as he grabs your arm roughly, leading you to his desk and bending you over it, running a hand over your bare ass. Frank lets out an indignant yell as Mr. Way smacks your ass, and you let out a moan, wriggling against the teacher’s hand. He brings the yardstick down onto your ass, and it lands with a satisfying  _ smack. _ You bite your lip, trying not to let out a moan. He continues spanking you, and on the fifth hit, you let out a long moan, wetness gushing between your legs. You hear a moan come from both Frank and Mr. Way, and you smirk.

 

“Oh, no, this won’t do, Y/N. You’re not supposed to like your punishment.” Mr. Way growls, and you hear him smacking the yardstick against his hands, and your legs tremble in anticipation for the next blow.

 

Instead of the pain of the makeshift paddle, you feel instead Mr. Way leaning down, grinding himself against you, and you moan, pushing back against him.

 

Mr. Way whispers in your ear. “Why do I have the feeling, though, as if you like being spanked with this? Hm? Why don’t I just  _ fuck _ you in front of your boyfriend, hm? Would you like that?” 

 

You gasp, and turn your head to look back at Frank, who looks extremely aroused. Biting your lip, you mutter out a faint, “Yes,” and Mr. Way’s weight lifts off your back, and you hear the sounds of a belt being tugged through fabric, and shuffling of clothing. 

 

You let out another gasp as you feel Mr. Way pressing at your dripping entrance, and he rubs himself against you, a slutty moan tearing from your throat.

 

“Do you still want this, Y/N?” Mr. Way, says, and you grind against him, letting out a high pitched ‘yes’, and he pushes into you, groaning loudly. You claw at the desk, gasping and panting; you weren’t expecting him to be so  _ thick and long _ . You’re not used to this, since the only person you’ve been with is Frank, and he’s thick, but not as fucking long, holy shit.

 

He stills when he feels you tense up. “You good?” He asks sweetly. You nod, and he begins moving slowly, letting you get used to his length. He carries on his slow pace for a few more minutes until you let out an exasperated groan and kick your legs impatiently.

 

“Oh for the love of god, Mr. Way! JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!” You say desperately, and you hear Mr. Way let out a laugh as he pushes into you roughly. You let out a little scream, and you hear Frank whimper from behind you.

 

“Oh, Mr. Iero, would you like to join us? I almost forgot all about you,” Mr. Way says smugly, and you hear Frank shuffle quickly over, and you hear a  _ thud  _ and Frank lets out an angry “Shit!”

 

You giggle at your boyfriend falling over in his haste to join in yours and Mr. Way’s fun. Frank appears in front of you, cock standing proudly and at attention, and you lick the tip, tonguing the slit just the way he likes. Frank lets out a sharp moan, thrusting his leaking cock into your mouth, and you gladly accept his width as Mr. Way begins fucking you hard from behind again. You feel so used, so filthy, and you  _ fucking love it. _

 

“Oh god Mr. Way, you feel so fucking good....” You say after pulling off of Frank, and Frank whimpers, jacking his cock to the sight of you being fucked by another man, and you can feel yourself coming closer and closer to cumming as your art teacher pounds away in you.

 

“Ungh, Y/N, call me Gerard…” Mr. Way-- well,  _ Gerard _ \-- moans above you, and you let out a tiny scream as you cum all over his cock, panting and shuddering as waves and waves of pleasure overtake your body.

 

Frank pushes his cock back into your mouth, face fucking you relentlessly as Gerard fucks you through your orgasm, and you moan around Frank’s cock.

 

“Fuck.. Babe, I’m gonna cum…” Frank grunts and releases in your mouth, and you swallow, drinking him greedily. He slips out of your mouth with a  _ pop _ and smiles at you, kissing you.

 

“Such a good girl, Y/N,” Frank says, and you adjust your position so that you’re leaning on your elbows, trying to angle Gerard towards your sweet spot again. Frank reaches his hand down and unbuttons your shirt, tugging your bra down so that your breasts are hanging out, and you moan when he pinches a nipple between his fingers.

 

Gerard has the same idea, because he reaches down as well and tugs on one nipple, his pace getting faster and faster, and by now, you’re a trembling and sobbing mess, wanting to cum all over Gerard’s thick cock again.

 

“Yeah, just like that, baby girl, keep moaning for me like that,” Gerard says, digging his fingers into your hips and smacking your ass, his hips snapping into you with such a bruising force that you know you’ll be sore after this.

 

“Yeah, babe, keep moaning for him,” Frank says, tugging your hair to the side, watching your face with dark, lust filled eyes. “You look so fucking hot like this, spread out, bent over the desk, getting fucked by our art teacher. How does that make you feel, Y/N? You feel like a dirty girl? Hm?” 

 

You groan, the coil in your belly tightening at Frank’s dirty words. Gerard’s hips slow, and his moans come out breathy and short, and you can tell he’s getting close. He hits that special spot and you cum, tightening around his dick, screaming his name and you collapse on the desk, panting.

 

“F-fuck, I’m close, I’m gonna cum…” Gerard trails off, and he moans before stilling completely, pulling out his length and cumming all over your back, moaning your name over and over while Frank leans down and kisses your mouth, his tongue slipping with yours.

 

Gerard leans down and places his hands on either side of the desk, kissing your neck and brushing away the sweaty hair from your forehead. He takes a Kleenex from off your desk and wipes off the cum on your back, and cleans himself off as well.

 

You get up from the desk, legs shaky, adjusting your skirt as Frank walks around the desk, standing beside Gerard, who is tucking himself back into his pants.

 

Things are silent for a few moments, and then you begin to giggle furiously. Frank and Gerard look at you, puzzled, and you stop giggling long enough to explain.

 

“I just got fucked by my art teacher and my boyfriend at the same time,” you say, before breaking down into even more hysterical giggles, and Frank laughs at you.

 

Gerard, on the other hand, is blushing furiously. “Well… That was pleasant, to say the least.” He leans forward and plants a kiss on your head. 

 

“So… what does this mean? Are we going to be expelled before we can graduate?” Frank asks nervously, and Gerard just smiles.

 

“I think we’ve settled that matter efficiently, don’t you?” Mr. Way says, and walks out of the classroom, hands buried in his pockets.

 

He turns around briefly, and chuckles. “Seems I’ve got to bribe a janitor to clean up your mess.” And with that, he leaves.

 

You and Frank exchange looks before linking your hands together and walking out of the classroom, planning to skip and go home.

 

*******

 

At graduation, you and Frank walk up together, and Mr. Way hands you both your diplomas. 

 

All three of you exchange looks, and smile.

 

Needless to say, the detention you both spent with him was one for the books.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
